Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, generally include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. A rotor is typically provided extending axially through the sections of the gas turbine engine and includes structure supporting rotating blades in the compressor and turbine sections. In particular, a portion of the rotor extending through the turbine section comprises a plurality of turbine disks joined together wherein each turbine disk is adapted to support a plurality of turbine blades. Similarly, a portion of the rotor extending through the compressor section comprises a plurality of compressor disks joined together wherein each compressor disk is adapted to support a plurality of compressor blades. The portions of the rotor in the turbine and compressor sections are connected by a torque tube.
In a known construction of a gas turbine engine, fluids, such as water or oil, may undesirably leak into rotating components of the engine, such as the torque tube. As fluids may cause damage to such rotating components, it is desirable to detect when fluids are present therein.